


And You Let Her Go

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, LDR, bffs blaine and sam, holy crap this is short, i think the rest of my drabbles like this are going to be multi b/c wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[You see her when you close your eyes.  Maybe one day you'll understand why everything you touch surely dies - Let Her Go, Boyce Avenue cover feat. Hannah Trigwell]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Let Her Go

    Sam Evans found himself curled up at the foot of Blaine Anderson’s bed, hands clasped around the glass of whatever was in the bottle he pulled from his armoire.”I can’t believe she actually left,” he sighed, taking a sip, grimacing at the burn.  
    “You told her to, man,” his friend offered, flopping back across his bed and pulling his legs up to the edge of the mattress, “did you think she wouldn’t?”  
    He looked away, ashamed to admit that, yes, he’d thought that she’d wait until he graduated to move to L.A. “I don’t know,” he offered, “maybe?” He exhaled raggedly, “No, of course not. This is a big deal and the studio wouldn’t wait but this is actually the end.”  
    Blaine blinked at his friend a bit. “What if you go out there after we graduate? You want to make movies, right? Where else is there but L.A.?”  
    “That’s not the point, Blaine.” He rolled onto his side to get a better look at him. “She’ll find someone better out there in a minute, but I’ll never find someone like Mercedes. She’s…” he flattened himself out on his back. “She’s everything and I just let her go. Why? Why did I do that?” He closed his eyes and her smile, the curve of her hips, the smell of her hair, the sound of her voice, everything about her washed over him.


End file.
